


Fire Escape (with me)

by a_slinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, crown prince!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slinky/pseuds/a_slinky
Summary: Park Chanyeol climbs up the fire escape into Byun Baekhyun's apartment (read: heart)





	Fire Escape (with me)

**SKY’s Big Baby**

Baekhyunnie~~

Answer me (＞人＜;) 

**Baby’s Baby**

Park Chanyeol.

**SKY’s Big Baby**

im in trouble (＾ω＾“)

**Baby’s Baby**

I’m trying to study, keep quiet for at least an hour.

**SKY’s Big Baby**

ok ):

Admittedly after shutting his phone off and tossing it on the couch, Baekhyun regained his focus and wrote down notes twice the speed as before—until he didn’t.

At first, he didn’t (want to) believe it and tried to dismiss it as pigeons being, well, pigeons, but the glass-tapping sounds were getting hard to ignore. Drawing his curtain back, he almost screamed when he saw the figure outside on his fire escape.

“Chanyeol?” He screeched while pulled his windows back, internally cringing at the slider’s squeaks and creaks. “What the hell?!”

The taller boy just grinned and held up a plastic bag. Carefully, he slithered through the window into his boyfriend’s apartment right into his boyfriend’s personal space before planting a kiss on the smaller’s cheek and walking towards the kitchen where the utensils were stored. He cried, “Do you know how hard it was to sneak past my security detail?”

Baekhyun, with a blush adorning his cheeks, rolled his eyes. “Yeol, you are the prince of a sovereign nation, the whole point of a 24/7 security detail assigned by the president himself is to protect relations between the US and Korea.”

“I know,” hollered Chanyeol. The beeps of the microwave resonated in the apartment. Baekhyun’s empty stomach gurgled. “but what are the chances an assassin could predict my impulsive visit to my boyfriend’s house?”

Baekhyun sighed, “I don’t know, but a subconscious part of me missed you. And you look so sexy when you’re bringing me food.” 

The microwave let out 3 consecutive beeps loudly, signaling the food was done.

“Babe, I know.” Chanyeol carries two carry-out boxes with a pair of Baekhyun’s cartoon Deadpool-patterned chopsticks sticking out of each. The scene looked exceptionally domestic, the older’s heart swelled with affection. “C’mon, I know you haven’t eaten yet, so let’s eat at the coffee table so your nerdy ass can study while being forced to nourish your body. Ugh, I know, the agony!” The taller man wailed the last part mockingly while dropping to his knees.

And Baekhyun’s heart shrank back to its original size.

  
  


“I hope the guy in charge of your security detail, uhh…what’s his name again? The tall, buff, black-haired guy who looks like he dumped a whole tub of grease in his hair?” He supplies after seeing the prince’s confused expression. “Remember that one time he argued into the room while I gave you a he-“

“Ok, I get it!” Chanyeol quickly shut him up before his eyes widened comically. “Oh! Freddie! His name is Freddie!” 

“Yeah, he’s going to chew my head out about protocol.”

“Honestly, that sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Chanyeol says after shoving a handful of Baekhyun’s jalapeño chips in his mouth like the first caveman to find non-poisonous berries. Baekhyun frowned.

“Chanyeol, you’re disgusting.” 

“I love you too, babe.” 

The older man wonders if it’s worth being with his boyfriend if he’s going to get permanent frown lines at the age of 30 due to the taller’s antics. (The answer is a definite **yes**). “Gross.” the smaller cringed as Chanyeol licked the grease off his fingers. “Hey, get off the couch, I have to study. I’m also not marrying a couch potato.” 

Chanyeol clipped the bag and flung it across the room right into the pantry—something Baekhyun still doesn’t know how the taller managed to. Goddamn basketball training. “What? What couch potato? Never heard of him.”

“You are what you eat, potato,” remarked the shorter while rearranging his ‘study table’.

“Then where is Baekhyun’s husband because I’d like to eat him,” Chanyeol casually flirts back while pulling out his notebook from his messenger bag. Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Ok, you’ve used up today’s trial.” The smaller flopped onto the taller, snuggling up to his side. Getting comfortable on his human pillow. “You’ve really outdone yourself. Today’s was the shittiest proposal by far, even beating yesterday’s.”

The younger man kisses the crown of his boyfriend’s head before he replies, “I know. What can I say, I’m a competitive man.”

Baekhyun smacked the younger man’s chest. Discreetly noting that the body part felt firmer than he remembered. Scratch that, god bless basketball practices.

  


“Finally!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he shut his book with a thwap. “I’m done, I can go to sleep!”

“Chanyeol?” The smaller man nudged his human pillow while packing up his study materials. “What’s the time now?”

“Hmmm…”

“Yeo-oh. You’re asleep. Nevermind.” Baekhyun waved Chanyeol off as if the taller could see him.

After packing all his stuff back where it should belong, Baekhyun stood with his hands on his hips, contemplating what to do with the oversized crown prince of Korea on his apartment couch sleeping with his neck at an awkward angle which will translate to a crankier giant in the morning. No way I’m dealing with that again, Baekhyun winces when recalling the less-than-fond memory.

He kicked the younger man’s ankles with his foot. “Park Chanyeol.” A harder kick. “Hey! Wake up!”

“Mmm...what the hell do you want?” mumbles the victim of Baekhyun’s abuse.

“Can we cuddle in bed?”

“Depends,” Chanyeol smacks his lips together and drawls out, “if it is clothes-on cuddling or clothes-off. Because if it’s clothes-off, I’ll have to pass, I’m way too tired.”

“It’s clothes-on.” Baekhyun grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and tugged him forward. The giant grunted and grudgingly got off the couch when reminded of his boyfriend’s promise of cuddles. “Come on, let’s go take a shower then go to bed.”

Chanyeol whined, “You tricked me! You just mentioned cuddling!”

“That’s because you stink.” 

“Do I?” Chanyeol proceeded to sniff his armpits. 

Baekhyun ignored the question because it’d be a lie if he said yes. “Just go get cleaned.” The older man remembered his professor’s email and pulled out his phone. “I’ll do my nighttime routine after I send this email.” 

Chanyeol smirked, dimples showing, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s body and propped his chin on the older’s broad shoulders. “You know...we can shower together to save water. Save the environment, right?”

The taller’s attempts were rebuffed when his face got gently shoved off by the prettiest hand he’s ever seen. Oh, the betrayal of beauty! 

“No, we always end up taking much longer showering together than individually-combined. Now go shower.”

Chanyeol pouted even though his boyfriend’s eyes were glued to the screen and left for the bathroom.

In the end, he left the shower door slightly ajar in hopes his smaller boyfriend changes his mind. Baekhyun ended up slamming the sliding door shut when he entered the bathroom because “you’re getting water on my floor, Chanyeol!”

  


By the time Baekhyun slips under the covers, the crown prince was already asleep with his face mushed against the pillow squishing his cheeks. Oh, how Baekhyun wants to take a bite out of them (and their counterparts down south).

After settling under the covers, the smaller man was planning to stare at his boyfriend until he falls asleep, but said boyfriend reached out and grabbed his waist to pull him in until they were chest-to-chest. 

“Babe,” Chanyeol sleep voice rumbled. “I don’t want to be the king.”

“Chanyeol, what are you talking about?”

“I’ve thought about this for a month: the first thing I’m doing after ascending the throne is to abdicate in favor of you.” With each word, sleep dissipated from the older’s thoughts.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, trying to absorb the information conveyed to him. “I’m-I’m not of royal blood, they’ll never allow it.”

“It shouldn’t matter. I’ll be your royal consort and make it legal. Besides,” the crown prince yawned, “you’ll be carrying my blood in the future anyway.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if the tingling feelings were from the kiss on his head or the prospect of having kids. 

“Of course, that date will be a decade or two later. My dad is still hasn’t had enough fun exploiting his privileges yet, and I’m not done showering you with love as the crown prince. And you know, if you really don’t want to take on the responsibility, it’s fine, I’ll just have Jongin—” Too caught up in worrying about scaring Baekhyun off with the responsibility of being the head of state, Chanyeol didn’t notice his boyfriend tugging the younger’s shirt and the mushing their lips together. Chanyeol let out a sigh during the kiss.

When Baekhyun detached his lips from Chanyeol’s slightly chapped ones, he pressed his forehead against the wide-eyed giant’s. “You’re rambling.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah.” 

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s face breaking out into a broad grin even in the dark. “All the more reasons you’re more fit to be king than me.”

“Do you really think so?” The university student buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

The crown prince brought his hands up to play with the hair on the back of the smaller man’s neck. “I know you’ll do your best, and as a result, excel in everything you do. I think that’s what Korea needs: a visionary, hard-working patriot as their leader.”

“I wonder what my family would’ve thought of this.” Baekhyun smiled bitterly.

“I know for a fact your parents would’ve been over the moon. You’ve made already made them so proud by coming to the states, now the future ruler of their motherland?” The crown prince ran his finger along the university student’s spine. He jokes, “I know Baekboem-hyung will start freaking out and give you full custody of Mongryong so you can bring him to during your visits to Buckingham Palace.” 

Baekhyun threw his arm around Chanyeol and buried his face in the younger’s chest. “I love you.”

The crown prince smiles. “I know.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahaha 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IARJYHCBszY
> 
> P.S. does the spacing look weird to anyone? is it too much?


End file.
